


aot oc fanfic (Elke)

by rengokuswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Lemon, Major Character Injury, Not Underage, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengokuswife/pseuds/rengokuswife
Summary: Basically just my oc elke I made and her role in the AOT universe!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	aot oc fanfic (Elke)

**Author's Note:**

> female oc x attack on Titan characters!! Basically my story for my oc Elke

The last thing she could remember was violent screams, screams of agony, people crying tears through their eyes and blood through their mouths. The screams, were so.. loud. The almost broken voice boxes shrieks pierced her eardrums with an unbearable pain, it almost made them burst and bleed out onto the sides of her neck. Children screamed as their parents had been crushed by large debris. Soon enough nobody was to be heard, only faint cries and pieces of architecture still breaking from the damage caused hours earlier. 

“Hello? Young lady?” A humble yet soft voice called out to the cadet, when they had realized that the small female was still alive they tried to wake her. “She has a uniform on, bring her to a medical bay” the man said. 

Days later the tent was lit up, the woman had opened her eyes and winced at the bright light of day. 

“She’s awake!” A voice called from afar and ran over to the woman, she once more passed into deep sleep, her head hurt and her throat felt like it was on fire. 

Finally after 9 days the woman woke up. Her throat had still burned but not as bad as it was when she was last conscious, she pressed her finger tips to her skull and small stitches hung right along her hairline underneath her bangs. 

The woman was in a large building, but in a small room. When she glanced at her surroundings outside it looked like she was in Trost, right inside of wall Maria. 

She slowly turned her head to see on a small table her belongings, her uniform was on the table, on the front and back the roses symbolizing the Garrison Regiment were still in tact. 

“He-” the woman suddenly came into a fit of coughing and hacking, her throat burned as if she had drank a cup of lava. 

A doctor quickly came into the room with some medicine for her “You’re awake, you’ve been unconscious for awhile” the doctor handed her a tiny cup filled with liquid medication. 

The woman snatched it from his clutches and quickly gulped down the bitter fluid. It was disgusting but it soothed her throat enough that she could whisper. 

“Am I in Trost?” The woman whispered and looked up at the young male. 

He nodded “You were a survivor from the attack on shiganshina, we found you bloody and unconscious, we brought you back to trost to recover, what’s your name?” The man had a pen and a notebook in hand, it had seemed he was trying to keep track of all the survivors. 

“Elke.. just Elke, I don’t have a last name” Elke whispered and rubbed her throat. 

“How old are you? You seem a bit young to be apart of the Garrison” the man had a but of concern washed over his face. 

“I’m 13” she whispered and had a blank look in her eyes. It was almost a traumatized look, it was somewhat indescribable. 

“Oh my.. your parents let you join the corps at this age?” The man had sat down in a chair. 

“Just my father, but he did it because he couldn’t take care of me anymore” Elke looked outside. 

“I’m sorry..” the man’s head hung low “Is there anything we can do for you in the meantime? You’re done healing but it seems you have no where to be at the moment” 

“I have one request.. to talk to commander pixis” She said bluntly and simply. 

“W-what! I- I’m not sure if I can do that for you ri-” the man was then cut off by Elke yelling at him. 

“Let me talk to him Damnit!” Elke yelled, she had never felt this kind of rage, she was infuriated about what had happened, the fact that she couldn’t protect the walls was so frustrating. 

A few hours later Elke had been escorted to commander pixis and company, she had her jacket folded up in a square shape and she had carried it in her arm. 

“Commander pixis, someone would like to speak to you” a woman a little older than elke with a Military police uniform on stepped aside to present elke to him. 

“Commander pixis” Elke saluted “May I have just a moment to speak to you” 

Commander Pixis turned around from his current position and looked at the young girl. “Of course, what is it that you are asking, and by the looks of it you want to quit” he gazed at her folded up jacket. 

She shook her head “No, not one bit, but if it’s possible.. I’d like to change regiments, I’m no good to the Garrison” Elke held back a lump in her throat. 

The commander softly smiled “How old are you?” 

“I’m thirteen sir..” she stared at her feet and held her jacket out for him to take. 

“Thirteen.. goodness” Pixis chuckled lightly and stepped over to her. 

“Yes sir, I joined the corps when I was 12” her eyes met with his and she felt like she was sinking. 

A notebook was handed to pixis and he read through it carefully. “Well seeing that you’re a perfectly capable soldier, I don’t see why not, but since you’re new to odm gear and what not you’ll be put back into training for a year or so, it depends on how you progress” Pixis closed the notebook. 

“Yes sir!” She salutes once more before being escorted out of the room. Training for the 104th isn't for two more years, so in the time being she lives inside Trost and inside hq with all of the other soldiers. 

She spends her days training her ass off until she can barely walk when the sun sets, her body needs to be as strong as it can possibly be so when she starts to learn odm gear she can master it perfectly, at least that’s what she hopes to do. 

2 years later and Elke is now fifteen, she has gained a body of pure muscle and her wits are as strong as ever. 

Elke’s senses are suddenly flooded when the loud yell of the instructor is heard. Multiple people being put on the spot for a perfect introduction to please Instructor Shadis. 

Large footsteps grow closer to the smaller woman and she looks up at the tall man, Keith Shadis himself, they finally meet again. 

“Hey brat!” Keith yells down to Elke. 

“Yes sir!” Elke stands up straight and looks up at Keith. 

“What is your name!” He shouts loudly, making the whole crowd flinch in fear. 

“Sir! Elke from Stohess!” She salutes proudly and shouts back. He clearly knows who she is because he picked her first, but he is just trying to see if he can mess her up. 

“Good to see your back Cadet! What is your purpose and purpose for switching regiments!” He shouts. 

“I am here to protect all of the people living inside of the walls, I switched regiments because I am no good I’m the Garrison regiment, I could put my life on the line for the citizens inside the walls so they don’t have to!” She glares at him. He nods in agreement and walks off, not hustling her further. 

Everyone is amazed by Keith’s leniency with the girl, she clearly has an attitude but he doesn’t seem to care. 

Hours pass and the cadets in training are sent off into the dining hall to eat dinner. 

Elke walks into the small dining hall and looks around, the area is fairly small but very loud, louder than last time she was here. 

She picks up a plate of food and sits at an empty table, that way she can get away from the rest of the louder people. 

A blonde boy with a somewhat girl length of hair walks up to her and sits down in front of her “mind if I sit here?” He smiles. 

She nods and has a piece of bread hanging from her mouth. 

“I’m Armin Arlert” the boy smiles sweetly, something about him is so unthreatening and calm, he seems at ease. 

Elke finishes chewing her bread and looks at Armin “I’m Elke, but I figure you already know that” she smiles lightly. 

He nods excitedly “did you really come here already?” Armin says with curiosity flooding his voice. 

She nods “I joined the corps when I was twelve, I’m now fifteen” she smiles more. 

“Wow! You must be amazing then, I mean your muscles and physique is incredible!” He explores her whole upper body with his eyes. 

“It’s nothing special” she blushes a little “I just figured I should switch regiments after the attack on shiganshina” she takes a sip of her hot soup. 

“Wait so you have to do all three years over since you decided to switch regiments” Armin tilts his head slightly. 

“Not quite, Commander Pixis told me I only have to do 1 year at the minimum so I can learn odm gear and weapons” she puts her spoon back in her bowl and looks directly at Armin. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you became a captain or commander someday, I know you haven’t really done anything yet but you seem like you have plenty potential” he eats his food. 

“Thank you Armin, your kindness will get you anywhere these days, so let’s hope you use that to your advantage” Elke grins and finishes her food “I’m going to head out to skip all of the ruckus, maybe tomorrow we can talk more” She smiles to Armin sweetly. 

“Goodnight Elke!” Armin waves as she leaves.


End file.
